Malaikat juga Tahu
by mademoiselledi
Summary: (Baju hitam paling indah kupakai hari ini, untuk melepas kepergianmu) ("Sabar ya Sakura, ikhlaskan dia… Kami-sama akan menjaga seorang laki-laki baik hati sepertinya, tempatnya akan mulia diatas sana…") (Kau selalu sempurna dimata orang lain, dimata orangtuaku, dimata sahabat-sahabatku, tapi maaf tidak dimataku.) One-Shoot! Must Read! *wink*


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Malaikat juga Tahu song by Dewi dee Lestari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! NaruSaku Fic, One-shoot, Alternate Reality, OOC, Typos, SongFic, NO-Mature content, suitable for everyone**

**.**

**.**

**Malaikat juga Tahu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baju hitam paling indah kupakai hari ini, untuk melepas kepergianmu yang bertahun-tahun selalu ada di dalam hidupku, entahlah… mungkin sekitar 5 tahun lamanya. Sekilas sesak kurasakan didalam dada, entah apa ini namanya… sebab sekalipun aku tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta kepadamu. Mungkin aku hanya terbiasa denganmu, dan aku harus siap tak lagi terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu mulai kini. Air mata terus berjatuhan, kau tahu sendiri bukan? Aku memang wanita cengeng yang kau bilang "Penuh drama". Aku harap kau tak menganggapku sedang bersandiwara dan memainkan sebuah watak kini, karena dada ini terus merasa sesak… saat semua orang menghampiriku, mengelus punggungku, bersimpati kepadaku, sambil terus menerus berkata "Sabar ya Sakura, ikhlaskan dia… Kami-sama akan menjaga seorang laki-laki baik hati sepertinya, tempatnya akan mulia diatas sana…"

Kau selalu sempurna dimata orang lain, dimata orangtuaku, dimata sahabat-sahabatku, tapi maaf… tidak dimataku.

Kita hanya rekan satu tim sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersama, kau pikir sudah saatnya mengikatku dengan sebuah tali yang akan membuatku selamanya berada didalam genggamanmu. Tubuhku ada disini, ditengah ruang keluarga yang sudah penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang peduli padamu, didepan tubuhmu yang terbujur kaku aku hanya diam mengisak dengan kepala dan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana. Aku hanya mencoba mengingat hal-hal indah yang pernah kita jalani saat kau masih bernafas… mmmmh, kenapa begitu sulit ya? Sedikitpun ingatan indah tentangmu, tentang kita berdua, tak juga bisa kugali. Kemana mereka semua?

"Sakura! Kemari!", setengah berbisik suara itu mengagetkanku dari lamunan tentang suamiku yang baru saja meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya akibat serangan jantung yang menderanya pagi tadi. Rupanya ada Konohamaru, adik iparku yang sejak tadi mencoba memanggilku untuk mendekatinya yang kini sedang berdiri di dapur, tepat dibelakangku. Kudekati Konohamaru yang sepertinya tidak sabar menungguku mendekatinya, "Ada apa?".

"Ini, kutemukan dilemari Naruto-niisan saat tadi hendak mengambil foto-fotonya, maaf kalau aku tak sengaja membaca isinya", suara Konohamaru sedikit bergetar sambil terus menerus menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. "Buku apa ini? Aku tak pernah melihatnya…", aku mulai penasaran dengan buku merah menyerupai jurnal harian berbahan kulit yang kini sudah ada digenggaman tangan kiriku. "Baca sajalah, aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa isinya. O iya, kau urus sendiri saja upacara kematiannya, aku banyak kerjaan… maaf tidak bisa membantumu", dengan ketus Konohamaru mulai membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih bingung atas sikapnya. "Loh, gimana sih? Terus siapa lagi yang mau bantu aku kalau bukan kamu? Keluargaku baru datang nanti malam! Tak ada lagi yang bisa kuandalkan, Konohamaru!", aku mulai resah atas sikap Konohamaru yang mendadak jadi menyebalkan. "Kau bayar saja orang lain untuk membantumu, atau mungkin kau bisa minta tolong pada pacarmu untuk mengurus semuanya", sekilas saja Konohamaru membalikan wajahnya ke arahku, setengah berteriak dia berkata seperti itu kepadaku, bisa kupastikan… beberapa tamu mulai saling berbisik bereaksi atas ucapan Konohamaru, sementara aku… hanya diam mematung entah harus mengucap apa.

Kutinggalkan semua orang yang mulai bergunjing atas kelakuan Konohamaru, memasuki sebuah ruang kerja tempat Naruto biasa mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya, buku berwarna merah masih saja kugenggam.. tak sabar untuk menelusuri isinya. Mungkin ada sebuah jawaban atas sikap Konohamaru kepadaku…

1 Mei 2009

Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka menulis, namun buku bersampul kulit ini begitu mencuri perhatianku. Jika kubeli, seharusnya kugunakan juga untuk suatu hal yang mungkin bisa berguna untukku. Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa diatasnya, toh aku sebenarnya lebih suka menyimpan segala sesuatunya dalam kepalaku, otakku 'cukup' pintar untuk mencerna dan menyimpan segala memori, tentang apapun.

Tapi tak apalah, suatu saat kepalaku tak akan lagi mampu menampung segalanya, mungkin kau akan berguna untukku. Salam kenal, mulai saat ini kita berteman ya…

O iya, kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tertarik untuk membelimu? Karena warnamu, warna yang tidak lumrah, merah yang tak terlalu tua, namun tak terlalu muda. Merah yang membuat mataku sejuk jika memandangnya, merah yang sangat disukai istriku… Sakura.

25 Februari 2010

Sudah satu tahun tak menyentuhmu. Sepertinya aku mulai membutuhkanmu… terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa kuungkapkan kepada manusia-manusia sepertiku. Aku membutuhkanmu, tak untuk mengharap pembicaraan dua arah, tapi untuk mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi didalam hidupku…

Ada apa dengan hidupku sekarang ini? semua kacau balau, tak sesuai dengan harapan-harapan yang selama ini kurangkai…

28 Maret 2010

Sudah 3 tahun aku dan Sakura terikat dalam hubungan pernikahan, tak satu tahun pun mampu membuatnya bersikap baik kepadaku, aku tak berharap banyak pada cintanya. Tapi aku mulai muak dengan sikapnya kepadaku. Jika memang aku tak mampu menaklukan hatinya, setidaknya aku berharap dia berpura-pura mencintaiku saja. Aku lelah dengan semua ini, ingin rasanya pergi meninggalkan semua ini…

.

.

Mataku melotot kaget membaca bagian dari tulisan Naruto barusan, astaga… selama ini aku mengira dia tak pernah lelah terhadapku yang memang selalu memancing kemarahannya, aku ingin berpisah dengannya tapi aku ingin dia yang meninggalkanku. Oh, bagus Naruto… ternyata kau memang lelah juga ya? Kenapa harus kau tulis di buku sialan ini sih? Kenapa tak kau ucapkan saja langsung kepadaku? Mungkin kita akan merasa sama-sama bahagia kan? Tak usah membuang waktu!

Tulisan ini membosankan, tapi aku belum menemukan jawaban dari sikap Konohamaru tadi.

.

.

23 September 2010

Aku jengah dengan ucapan Sakura tentang Okaasan, seburuk apapun Okaasan-ku… dia begitu berjasa bagiku. Wajar jika Okaasan mengungkapkan kerinduannya pada sosok seorang cucu yang berasal dari darah daging kami, kenapa kau harus marah Sakura? Kau bisa pura-pura bilang bahwa kita berdua telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tak usah malah mendebat dan mencerca Okaasan dengan kata-kata kasarmu. Demi Kami-sama Sakura untuk satu kali ini saja jika memang tak bisa bersikap baik terhadapku tolong bersikap baiklah kepada Okaasan-ku.

1 Desember 2010

Kulihat Sakura menangis hari ini, setelah lama berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon. Ingin rasanya memeluknya dan berusaha menghiburnya, tapi aku tak kuasa untuk melakukannya, bagaimanapun aku adalah laki-laki yg mencintainya, terlalu sakit bagiku membayangkan kau menangis karena laki-laki lain yang telah menyakitimu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu Sakura, aku tahu siapa yang telah membuatmu menangis… biarlah kau begitu, bahagia dengan caramu. Ternyata aku terlalu mencintaimu Sakura, sedikitpun tak bisa kuungkapkan amarah padamu…

.

.

Bisa kurasakan bagaimana kini wajahku berdenyut-denyut, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang membuat wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas. Tulisan di bulan Desember 2010 ini membuatku tersadar… Naruto tidak bodoh, dia tak sepolos yang kubayangkan. Wajahku mulai tertunduk, entah malu atau apa ini…

.

.

13 Februari 2011

Dokter mendeteksi adanya penyakit Jantung dalam diriku, rupanya almarhum Otousan menurunkannya kepadaku. Semoga tidak terjadi hal serius akibat penyakit ini.

16 Maret 2011

Lagi-lagi Sakura lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami, selamat ulangtahun pernikahan kita yang ke- 4 istriku Sakura… semoga suatu saat kita bisa menemukan kebahagiaan, jika kamu bahagia, aku akan merasakan hal yang sama… dengan siapapun kau merasakan bahagia itu. Semoga malam ini kamu bisa pulang ke rumah, aku menunggumu… belum terlambat untukmu mengingat tanggal ini.

27 Agustus 2011

Akhirnya dana yang kukumpulkan selama ini sudah bisa kupakai untuk mewujudkan salah satu cita-cita terbesarku, membangun sebuah panti asuhan, untuk menampung anak-anak korban perang. Walau belum terlalu besar, aku cukup bersyukur. Sebuah panti asuhan dengan nama "Sakura" kupersembahkan untuk istriku…

.

.

Pelipisku kini terasa berdenyut, bukan wajah saja yang merasa panas… mataku kini ikut juga merasa panas. Sedikit air mata hampir menetes darinya, banyak hal yang Naruto sembunyikan dariku. Baru kusadari ternyata dia adalah laki-laki yang tulus mencintaiku, Naruto, selama ini selalu saja kuanggap dia patung yang kosong tak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapku. Aku tak sanggup melihat hal-hal indah yang ternyata telah banyak Naruto lakukan tanpa harus kutahu… aku tak pernah tahu suamiku mempunyai sebuah panti asuhan, aku tak pernah tahu dia hapal tanggal pernikahan kami, dan yang lebih parah… aku tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau sudah tahu bahwa kau sakit. Kenapa kau tak pernah bicara Naruto? Kenapaa? Kulewat lembar-lembar selanjutnya, aku ingin tahu tulisan-tulisan terakhir yang dia ungkapkan di buku ini. Kubuka lembar terakhir buku ini.. tertanda tanggal 17 Desember 2012, tepat satu bulan sebelum hari ini, hari kematiannya.

17 Desember 2012

Dada ini terasa sangat sakit, Tuhan kuatkanlah ragaku… aku masih mau hidup, aku masih ingin membahagiakan keluarga kecilku, terlebih membahagiakan istriku… Sakura. Seberapa burukpun dia, aku selalu menganggap semua ini terjadi karenaku yang tak becus menjadi seorang suami yang baik untuknya. Keinginan terbesarku kini adalah membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku… tak ada kata terlambat bagiku, ini adalah pernikahan kami, sekali untuk selamanya.

.

.

"Tidak Naruto, kau adalah suami yang baik! Bukan kamu yang tidak becus! Aku wanita tak tahu diri, aku tak pernah berkaca ! Aku yang tidak becus Naruto!", aku mulai berteriak sendiri didalam ruang kerja Naruto, air mata sudah tak bisa kubendung. Rasa sakit mulai terasa begitu menusuk hati. Kubuka lagi lembar sebelumnya…

11 November 2012

Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan… kenapa hati ini terasa perih sekali mengingat semua hal yang terjadi di hidupku belakangan ini?

8 November 2012

Sakura, tolong jangan menangis lagi… ingin rasanya kubunuh laki-laki itu! Tolong jangan sampai membuatku meledak marah, bukan marah terhadapmu… tapi terhadapnya yang telah tega membuat seorang wanita cantik sepertimu begitu terluka. Kemarahanku hanya akan membuatnya semakin membenciku, aku bukan suami yang baik… karena tak mampu membuatnya bahagia.

3 november 2012

Kulihat lagi-lagi Sakura menangis… kau kehilangan dia ya? Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana sikapmu jika aku menghilang dari hidupmu… astaga tak seharusnya aku berpikiran seperti itu…

1 november 2012

Kondisi Sakura membaik, dia menjadi wanita yang begitu pendiam dan tak bersemangat, saat kutanyakan keadaannya… dia hanya bilang bahwa dia terlalu lelah beraktivitas. Ayolah Sakura, jangan lagi-lagi kau membohongiku… berbicaralah kepadaku… aku ingin mendengar semuanya.

30 Oktober 2012

Kulihat Sakura tergeletak diatas kasur kami, disebelahnya kulihat banyak obat-obatan penenang, mulutnya berbusa, sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin. OH KAMI-SAMA APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA? Kubawa dia ke rumah sakit malam tadi, hatiku tak karuan begitu mencemaskannya. Dadaku terasa sakit, tapi aku masih cukup kuat mengatasinya. Syukurlah Sakura baik-baik saja… aku melihatnya dari kejauhan, dia tak tahu bahwa aku sudah pulang dari misi. Seharusnya aku pulang lusa, namun entah kenapa hatiku begitu tak tenang untuk segera pulang. Kupercepat kepulanganku, dan benar saja… Sakura membutuhkanku…

20 Oktober 2012

Malam ini kulihat Sakura menangis tanpa henti… biasanya dia selalu tersenyum bahagia walau bukan bahagia karena aku, Sakura… aku suka melihatmu seperti itu, aku ingin bertanya kepada laki-laki itu sebelumnya, bagaimana cara membuatmu bahagia? Tapi kini kau selalu menangis Sakura… dia menyakitimu? Benar begitu?

15 Oktober 2012

Kami-sama tolong maafkan semua kesalahan istriku, kesalahanku juga… karena tak mampu menjaganya, tak mampu membuatnya bahagia. Kuatkan pernikahan kami berdua…

30 September 2012

Setiap dia pergi keluar rumah dengan begitu anggunnya, aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku… kutahan semua emosi yang kupendam entah sampai kapan. Asal kau bahagia Sakura… asal kau tak pergi meninggalkanku..

29 September 2012

Sakura… aku ingin sekali marah padamu… tapi kenapa sulit sekali?

28 September 2012

Kuikuti Sakura pergi hari ini, mobilnya terparkir didepan sebuah rumah… aku melihat seorang laki-laki keluar dari rumah itu. Yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah… pemandangan paling menjijikan seumur hidupku, kulihat Sakura turun, memeluk dan menciumi laki-laki itu… kulihat untuk pertama kalinya ia tertawa tulus. Kami-sama, hatiku sakit sekali…

.

.

Tak tahan untuk terus membaca isinya, aku menangis meraung sekeras-kerasnya. 5 tahun bersamanya, ada seorang orang laki-laki lain yang mengisi hidupku dan hatiku yang kuanggap selalu berhasil disembunyikah darinya, dan… dan ternyata… ternyata dia yang tahu semua kebusukanku… dan dan… dan dia selalu diam. Cinta yang selama ini kucari, kebahagiaan yang selama ini kudamba ternyata tak pernah jauh dariku. Naruto, kenapa baru sekarang Naruto? Kenapa tak kau tunjukkan saja sedikiit saja perhatianmu sejak dulu? Aku hanya tak tahu bahwa betapa engkau mencintaiku… aku tak tahu siapa dirimu, aku tak tahu betapa baiknya kamu terhadapku.

Suara ketukan kudengar begitu keras dari arah luar, disusul oleh suara yang bertanya, "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Keluarlah Sakura berkumpul bersama kami! Jangan memendam kesedihan seorang diri!", suara itu milik Okaasan… yang terdengar begitu khawatir di luar sana. Aku terus menerus menjerit dan kini berteriak menyebut nama Naruto, "Kenapa Naruto kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapaaaaaa Narutoo?" aku terus berteriak. Sementara itu suara orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku dari luar pintu ruang kerja yang sejak tadi kukunci kini terdengar semakin ramai. Kututup kedua telingaku sambil terus menjerit meneriakan nama Naruto…

Suara orang-orang itu semakin menggangguku, teriakan khawatir mereka membuatku semakin kesal dan ingin terus menerus menjerit. Aku tak butuh perhatian mereka! Aku hanya butuh sendirian! Mencaci maki diriku yang begitu hina…. Kuangkat tubuhku sambil terus mengisak, kuambil remote CD player milik Naruto, disana ada CD yang biasa diputarnya, sepertinya ini CD yang sedang disukainya karena hanya dia yang memakai CD player ini, CD yang masih berada didalamnya adalah CD yang sering diputarnya, itu yang aku tahu. Kunyalakan keras-keras, aku hanya ingin menenggelamkan diriku dalam kenangan tentang Naruto. Sebuah intro lagu terputar dengan volume sangat keras, meredam semua teriakan orang-orang diluar ruangan ini yang masih saja berteriak…

Kudengarkan lirik demi lirik yang mengalun dari lagu itu…

Lelahmu jadi lelahku juga

Bahagia bahagiaku pasti

Berbagi takdir kita selalu

Kecuali tiap kau jatuh hati..

kata demi kata merasuk kedalam diriku yang masih saja menangis tak kuasa untuk menahan air mata, sedua mataku mengeluarkan mereka layaknya air terjun. Hatiku masih saja sakit mengingat tentang Naruto, semua kenangan indah tentang dia tiba-tiba datang menyerangku… walau tak pernah benar-benar nyata kurasakan, mungkin selama ini mereka tertutup kebutaanku terhadap Naruto.

Kali ini hampir habis dayaku

Membuktikan padamu ada cinta yang nyata

Setia hadir setiap hari

Tak tega biarkan kau sendiri

Meski seringkali kau malah asyik sendiri…

Mulutku menganga mendengar penggalan lirik yang baru saja mengalun, lagu ini berjudul "malaikat juga tahu". Entahlah, saat mendengar penggalan itu… aku merasa Naruto sedang menyanyikannya untukku.. air mata tak terelakan, semuanya semakin saja deras. Aku tak sanggup menahannya, menahan segala perasaan yang bergumpal menjadi satu perasaan teramat bersalah terhadap suamiku yang kini telah pergi…

Lagu itu terus mengalun, dan berhasil membuatku semakin rapuh. Bagaikan Naruto sedang terus menerus berbicara kepadaku, mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini. Kami-sama aku tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya, tolong berikan aku sebuah kesempatan lagi, untuk membuka mata untuk Naruto… membuka hatiku untuk cintanya… tolong Kami-sama bantu aku… aku ingin Naruto kembali lagi…

Jeritanku semakin menjadi, aku malu pada Kami-sama… aku malu pada Konohamaru… Aku malu pada kedua orangtua malu pada mertuaku, dan aku sangat malu pada Naruto… "Narutooooooo! Tolong kembalilah Narutooo aku mohoooooooonnn!".

Suara ketukan pintu diluar ruangan ini kini semakin berlomba dengan volume lagu yang masih terus berputar, tangisan dan teriakanku tenggelam diantaranya…

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
